Me enamore
by JenniceWeasley
Summary: -A mi parecer Scorpius Malfoy no tiene nada de interesante Rose no se que misterio crees que tenga- Pero Rose difería bastante de su amiga aunque solo lo hacia porque creía que parecía un chico con el que se podía tener una platica decente...Al menos es lo que ella pensaba por el momento. :/ No soy buena con el summary así que den su propia opinión negativa o positiva :)


**Este universo pertenece a nuestra reina J. *-***

Y ahí estaba el sentado junto al lago negro, cursando su 3er. año en Hogwarts y cada día que pasaba se sentía más fuera de lugar incluso en su propia casa. Solo tenía unos cuantos amigos, la verdad es que había escuchado a unos cuantos chicos decir que no era digno de su casa, que era un Slytherin sin ambiciones, así lo veían es cierto que era inteligente tenia uno de los mejores promedios de su generación compartiendo el titulo solo con Rose Weasley pero no era una persona que destacara especialmente por tratar de acumular logros, pasaba algo desapercibido la mayoría del tiempo sin contar las clases y las comidas la gente no solía verlo muy a menudo y no es como si lo notaran, se habían acostumbrado ya a su ausencia.

Pasaba horas cerca del lago negro en un área bastante alejada de las áreas concurridas por la mayoría de los alumnos, le agradaba el silencio y se podía decir que huía de su sala común buscando el silencio claro que su tranquilidad se perturbaba cada que su mejor amigo aparecía, como estaba por pasar a continuación.

**-POR LOS CALZONES SELLADOS DE MERLIN SCORPIUS PARECES UN DEMENTOR CON DEPRESION POSPARTO! **

Dijo Theo Nott, el chico no entendía como alguien en sus cabales podía estar en absoluto silencio y sin moverse por tanto tiempo, si bien el sabía que el mismo era algo hiperactivo, tampoco era normal el tiempo que Scorpius pasaba en coma temporal sin moverse y ni hablar. Aun era un misterio para el resto del mundo como Theodore Nott se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, puede que los chicos se conocieran desde hace años, incluso antes de Hogwarts, pero nadie sabía cómo dos personas tan dispares podían ser mejores amigos pues nadie hablaba mas con Scorpius Malfoy que Theodore Nott y eso todo el castillo lo sabía. Theo a pesar de ser un Slytherin era conocido por su personalidad sociable y sin pretensiones cualquiera que quisiera hablar con él era bien recibido aun tenía problemas con algunos Gryffindor pero la mayoría lo aceptaban, además de ser buen estudiante era cazador de Slytherin y aunque joven, ya causaba revuelo entre la población femenina del castillo así que se podría decir que era algo diferente a Scorpius, el no solía expresar pensamientos o sentimientos muy a menudo ni le interesaba hablar con gente a la que consideraba (aunque no lo dijera en voz alta) de su mismo nivel intelectual y madurez, podría decirse que se trataba de un anciano dentro del cuerpo de un adolecente al que las hormonas no controlaban aun como el resto de sus "normales" compañeros.

**-Y tú por Morgana ¿podrías dejar de perturbar mi salud mental con tus gritos? Merlín Theodore que ya no eres un niño.- **Dijo Scorpius con voz cansada.

Theodore hiso una mueca dramática, tomo unos helechos que estaban en el suelo y empezó a pasarlos por todo el cuerpo de Scorpius como practicando una limpia.

**-¡SAL DE ESTE CUERPO! ¡LIBERALO DE ESA CARCEL Y DEVUELVELE SU JUVENTUD!**

**-JODER THEO ¿PERO QUE FREGADOS CREES QUE HACES?!**

**-Tranquilo Scorp ¡yo te salvare! Parece ser que un ente anciano entro en tu cuerpo y te controla pero después de esto serás liberado lo vi en una película muggle.**

**-No entiendo cómo es que te soporto.**

**-Oh sabes que me amas-** declaro Nott aventándose sobre Scorpius y quedando a horcajadas sobre el- **Vamos admítelo y bésame-** Scorpius luchaba por liberarse**- ¡NI LANZANDOME UN CRUCIATUS!-**Estuvieron "peleando" un rato hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron uno junto al otro.

**-Te escribieron tus padres.-**Hablo Theo que no podía estar sin hablar más de 5 minutos.

**-Tantos años de conocernos, ya deberías saber que no me gusta hablar de ese tema.**

**-Tantos años de conocernos**- repitió-** ya deberías saber que seguiré preguntando aunque no quieras.**

**-Mama mando un intento de carta, más bien parecía una nota, lo de siempre.**

**-Tu padre aun no está listo para hablar Scorp. **

**-La vida sigue, ignorándome no va a solucionar nada.**

**-El no te ignora.**

**-Claro que no, solo no soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo.-**Dijo con amargura.

**-Si fueras el… ¿sabrías manejarlo mejor? **

**-No lo sé…**

**-Exacto no lo sabes, no estoy de ningún lado pero creo que deberías darle un poco mas de paciencia, comprensión el aun se culpa, pero sobre todo supongo que le hace falta tiempo…**

**-Casi dos años ¿no te parece suficiente? **

**-Estuvo a punto de perderte, tendrías suerte si un día vuelve a verte a los ojos.**

**-Vivo gracias a él.**

**-Es verdad… solo falta que él se dé cuenta. **

Scorpius dio un suspiro bastante largo mientras se levantaba.

**-Vamos ya deben estar por servir la cena.**

Y así ambos regresaron al castillo.

El gran comedor estaba a rebosar, todo mundo hablaba de sus actividades diarias y eso era algo que a Scorpius crispaba los nervios, no entendía el afán de la gente de hablar temas sin relevancia, entendía cuando se hablaba sobre algo fuera de lo normal pero platicas vánales para llenar silencios incómodos no eran lo suyo. Camino hasta llegar al sitio que siempre ocupaba junto a Nott y su sequito de idiotas como él los llamaba y se dispuso a servirse.

Rose Weasley corría por los pasillos del castillo y se dirigía al gran comedor, de nuevo se había quedado dormida en el pasadizo de la biblioteca que había acondicionado para ella, nadie que no fuera de la familia y su mejor amiga Lisa sabían sobre él y no es que hubiera querido compartirlo, pero con esa familia y el mapa del Merodeador no se podía tener mucha privacidad en el castillo, aun así ellos **JAMAS** se acercaban a menos que quisieran sufrir un sermón acerca de el respeto a la privacidad y lo grosero que era invadir el "área de estudio de alguien" que amenazaba con dejarlos en estado vegetal, así que si, prácticamente era su lugar, donde podía pasar horas hasta que se le daba la gana salir a respira aire fresco. Doblo en la esquina cuando los vio entrar al castillo desde los jardines, Theodore Nott y Scorpius Malfoy así que normalizo el paso para ir prácticamente detrás de ellos, no es que fuera una chismosa pero la verdad ese chico enserio le intrigaba, Lisa no entendía la fijación de Rose por él, ella solo decía que le parecía alguien con quien se podría tener una conversación decente para variar, pero a los ojos de Lisa parecía aburrido e incluso algo tonto y ni siquiera era guapo, un punto en el que Rose difería, no creía que fuera el más atractivo de todo el castillo pero había que admitir que tampoco era feo, además le sacaba una cabeza de alto y eso le gustaba aunque él se ganaba apodos bastante crueles por ser tan alto a esa edad.

**-Te digo que deberías entrar al equipo Scorpius contigo ganaríamos la copa.**

**-Y yo te digo que no tengo tiempo para eso.**

**-Oh no recordaba, si estoy hablando con Scorpius Malfoy Ministro de magia, editor del diario el profeta y estudiante de Hogwarts dígame ¿Cómo lo hace?- **Pregunto Nott estirando su brazo hacia Scorpius como si sostuviera un micrófono.

Entonces Rose lo vio, como si lo viera por primera vez, y en realidad era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa, así es Scorpius sonrió fueron segundos donde el rubio le dedico una sonrisa divertida a su amigo y con eso le contesto.

-**Siempre es bueno un giratiempo**.- y con eso entraron al comedor.

Rose sentía el corazón en la boca, lo cual era ridículo pero lo ligo a la carrera que venía dando hace rato así que siguió moviéndose casi de manera automática. Camino el tramo que faltaba y también entro al comedor, a lo lejos vio como Lisa y Albus le hacían señas para que los viera, Rose solo sonrió de lado al pensar que era tonto ya que desde hacía 3 años se sentaban donde mismo, el sitio que Teddy Lupin les había heredado en su último año de Hogwarts, el año en que ellos entraron, mientras caminaba hacia ellos escucho a varios compañeros gritar su nombre y saludarla con la mano, ella solo les sonreía y devolvía el gesto, llego hasta ellos y se sentó en medio de ambos.

**-¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando **

**-Como si fuera un secreto Lisa -** le contesto Albus.

**-¡¿Estabas en la biblioteca?!**

**-Así es ¿para qué me necesitabas?**

**-Como para que, en ocasiones no entiendo cómo eres mi mejor amiga Rose Weasley no aportas nada a esta relación, si seguimos así acabaremos como tía Mary y tío John ¡¿eso quieres?! **–Así es Lisa Williams tenía un don nato para el drama.

Rose rodo los ojos y le contesto con voz cansada**- No Lisa no quiero acabar como tu tía Mary y tu tío John discúlpame no se repetirá.**

**-De acuerdo-** dijo sonriendo

Rose la quería demasiado pero era hora que no lograba entender los cambios anímicos tan drásticos de Lisa. Albus solo rio ante la cara de sorpresa de Rose, recordando a su padre y como le dice lo mucho que la chica le recordaba a su madrina Luna cada que la ve junto a él.

**-En fin ¿que querías?**

**-Decirte que Carl Morris me invito a ** _**Homsdage**_** la siguiente salida.**

**-¡Pero va en 6to!**

**-¿Acaso dije que le conteste que si?**

**-No ¿le dijiste que si?**

**-Si **

**-LISAAA! **

**-¡¿Qué?!**-Lisa abrió los ojos como platos-** ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA**!- Chillo al momento que se ponía de pie y golpeaba con una mano la meza, acto seguido todo el comedor tenia la mirada clavada en ellas incluso Slytherin.

Sin saber porque volteo por inercia al sitio de Scorpius que solo tenía el entrecejo fruncido, entonces los colores se le empezaron a subir a la cara, jalo a Lisa del brazo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo mientras que la chica le decía en un susurro.

**-Porque si es así no tengo problemas en cancelar, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Oh esto es tan emocionante tu primer interés amoroso, sé que me pidió salir pero cuando te conozca bien seguro cae a tus pies yo te ayudare.**

**-Lisa quieres callarte, ¡no me gusta Morris!**

La cara de Lisa se tiño de decepción.

**-Entonces ¿porque no quieres que salga con él?**

**-Solo no quiero que te lastime ¿has escuchado las historias que cuentan las chicas mayores de el? **

**-No es como si estuviera enamorada Rose**

**-Solo ten cuidado. **Y con eso empezaron a servirse la cena que no paso con mayores eventos.

La próxima salida a Homsdage estaba próxima y era la primera a la que su año podía ir así que los ánimos estaban más que encendidos. Rose caminaba por los pasillos del colegio después de terminadas las clases y no se sintió con ánimos de ir a su escondite privado decidió que era lindo día para caminar un poco por los campos del castillo, no había mucha gente fuera ya que lo que Rose consideraba un día lindo era un cielo nublado con amenaza de lluvia y ambiente frio, así que si, prácticamente estaba desierto.

Camino un poco más hasta llegar a "su árbol" pero se detuvo antes de sentarse, del otro lado de este estaba alguien así que decidió preguntar si podían compartir espacio.

-**Hola**- dijo mientras asomaba su cara para ver quién era su interlocutor.

Scorpius volteo algo exaltado no había escuchado a nadie venir- **Hola**- dijo recomponiendo su cara rápidamente pero era tarde Rose lo había visto.

-**Lo siento**- dijo soltando una risilla- **no pretendía asustarte**- le dijo con las mejillas algo rojas.

-**No me asustaste**- Dijo a la defensiva- **Simplemente me sorprendí, no te escuche llegar.**

-**Bueno solo quería preguntarte si podemos compartir el árbol**- Dijo Rose aun sonriendo- **Se va a escuchar tonto pero me acostumbre a leer aquí, pero llegaste primero así que no quiero incomodarte.**

-**No me incomoda, haz lo que te plazca**- dijo recargándose de nuevo en el árbol, Rose solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado aunque a una distancia prudente, abrió su libro y se dispuso a leer donde su separador indicaba hasta que escucho la voz del chico.

-**Buen libro, supongo que estas en estudios muggles, no muchos aquí conocen escritores muggles**- Rose cerro el libro y recogió las piernas abrazándolas- **No precisamente, mis abuelos son muggles paso unos días durante el verano con ellos tienen una biblioteca enorme en su sala de estudio, paso bastante tiempo ahí y me hice de unos cuanto ejemplares**- Dijo sonriendo, Scorpius sonrió de lado y le dijo- **¿Y tus abuelos saben que su nieta tiene episodios de cleptómana?**- Rose frunció el seño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban –**Hey no es robo si los devuelvo el año siguiente! Es como un préstamo**- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

**-Tu definición de préstamos esta algo torcida-** no sabía porque, jamás habían cruzado palabra pero era como si ya hubieran hablado antes y sorprendentemente se sentía cómodo- **Solo algo modificada**- Dijo Rose en un susurro, la risa de Scorpius fue tan breve que incluso Rose creyó imaginarla -**Ya veo-** Dijo recargándose de vuelta en el árbol, mientras observaban el atardecer caer estuvieron hablando hasta que tuvieron que volver al gran comedor al llegar a la puerta sintieron la realidad caer, eran Weasley y Malfoy no solo Rose y Scorpius y eso dificultaba una amistad que amenazaba con empezar en silencio se observaron uno al otro como entendiéndolo y sin más cada quien se dirigió a su mesa, pero el hecho de que entraran juntos no paso desapercibido por cierta castaña y un chico bastante bien formado para su edad ya harían su respectivo interrogatorio.

**-¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Afuera, salí por aire fresco**

**-Aha… ¿sola?**

**-¿A qué viene esto?**

**-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?**

Sin quererlo Rose volteo en su dirección para encontrarse con la mirada del chico.

**-¿Qué hacías con Weasley?**

Y así ninguno contesto, ninguno supo lo que habían hecho, no sabían cómo llamarlo así que se limitaron a sonreírse el uno al otro de manera discreta, ya después podrían ponerle un nombre.

Continuara... CHAN CHAN Ok ya .-.


End file.
